duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!!
ガチ ! と オレガ・オーラ!! |Image = |Translation = |Gallery = DMRP-09 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmrp09 |Release = March 30, 2019 |Next = |Previous = DMRP-08 The Showdown! Baraghiara!! Invincible OraOra Ringfinity ∞ |Block = Gacharange Series |Symbol = }} New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!! is the 9th DMRP booster pack in the OCG. Details *This set introduces Gacharange Creatures. *This set also introduces a new zone, the Super Gacharange Zone. *This set introduces the Orega Aura cardtype. *Multicolored Twinpact cards continue to make an appearance from the last DMRP-pack. Set Breakdown *This set includes 124 cards, including: **7 Ultra Golden Cards **3 Master Cards **12 Super Rares **10 Very Rares **20 Rares **20 Uncommons **52 Commons Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Super Heaven Fever *Orega Aura Contents Ultra Golden Card *G1/G7 Heaven's Force *G2/G7 Gachanko Gachirobo *G3/G7 Jenny, the Suicide Doll *G4/G7 Bolmeteus Sapphire Dragon *G5/G7 Rafululu, Sound Faerie *G6/G7 Redzone X, Forbidden Lightning Sonic *G7/G7 Saizoumist, Dolge *M1/M3 The Joragon Gunmaster *M2/M3 サヴァクティス Galaxy Savarktis *M3/M3 A Stra Sere *S1/S12 ックス Mount Fujiyamax *S2/S12 ナノクローン Nanoclone, Artificial Chemical Weapon *S3/S12 の ウェルキウス Welkius, Assault Gate Elemental *S4/S12 パラディソ・シエル Paradiso Ciel *S5/S12 ギャ・ザール Gya Zaru, Kyokugenmu *S6/S12 の ゼオス Zeos, Dark God of Destruction *S7/S12 キ・ルジャック Ki Rujak, Majimajin *S8/S12 ドドド・ドーピードープ Dododo Dopydope *S9/S12 BAKUOOON・ミッツァイ BAKUOOON Mizzail *S10/S12 アルティマキャノン Ultimacannon, Dragon Armored Gun *S11/S12 スターダム・スタージアム Stardom Stargeum *S12/S12 ギガント・テキサリス Giganto Texalis *1/102 ハイオリーダ/ 3 「 」 Haileader, Play Music / Melody 3 「Temptation」 *2/102 サクスメロディ Saxmelody, Double Play Music *3/102 サイバー・ ・ウォズレック／ウォズレックの Cyber K Wozurek / Wozurek's Inquisition *4/102 ガニメ・デ Ganime De, Kyokugenchi *5/102 龍装05号 イヴィルヴィ / イーヴィル・フォース Evilvy, Dragon Armored 05 / Evil Force *6/102 デジルムカデ Dejilmukade, Mushura *7/102 グロール / カルド・コバーン Grohl, Runaway / Cardo Cobain *8/102 ・バクチック HAJIKERO Bakuchi *9/102 マナの長老 ジョウモン爺 / 枯れ葉マナ隠し Joumonji, Mana Elder / Hidden Mana Dry Leaves *10/102 Phara Oh *11/102 奇石 スタジェム / マッハ・ナックル Stagem, Strange Stone / Mach Knuckle *12/102 ハープララ Harplara, Play Music *13/102 ♪ ぎ よ の ♪ Look Up and Behold the Flash Miracle *14/102 フォー・ユー For You *15/102 貝獣 パリフ / トゥインクル・フラッシュ Parif, Shell Beast / Twinkle Flash *16/102 アクア・ディープス Aqua Deeps *17/102 螺旋塔 モナイアス Monias, Spiral Tower *18/102 */弐幻ケルベロック/* */ Kerblock, Nigen /* *19/102 凶鬼90号 ゾレーゴ / 「大当たり!もう一本!!」 *20/102 ヘラルド・ルドゥーテ / ローズ・セレモニー Herald Redoute / Rose Ceremony *21/102 凶鬼67号 アゴクイ Agokui, Misfortune Demon 67 *22/102 ランジャ Ranga, Yuugu *23/102 ロッキーロック Rockyrock *24/102 行燈どろん Andondoron *25/102 TOKKO-BOON! *26/102 イッコダス・ケイジ / 種デスティニー Ikkodas Cage / Seed Destiny *27/102 ガチャダマン Gachadaman *28/102 マン・オブ・すて～る Man Obu Suteru *29/102 ツタンメカーネン Tutanmekhanen *30/102 マシンガン・トーク Machinegun Talk *31/102 発起の意志 ラパエロ *32/102 墓標の封じ 遥典 / 六奇怪の三 ～意志を持つ水～ *33/102 スチルパ Stilpa, Play Music *34/102 シャンヘ Shanhe, Play Music *35/102 プーンギ Poongi, Play Music *36/102 リペリレニア・メーザー Reperirenia Maser *37/102 補充 CL-20 CL-20, Supply *38/102 -20 TT-20, Respon *39/102 プロト・コア／暗黒の不法侵入 *40/102 *／弐幻ニャミバウン／* */ Nyamibaun, Nigen /* *41/102 */陸幻スルニャン/* */ Sulnyan, Rokugen /* *42/102 */ モドピトテ/* */ Modopitote, Shigen /* *43/102 バクシュ 丙-二式 *44/102 犠牲の影オンリー・ウォーカー *45/102 幽影モンス・ピエール *46/102 エダマ・フーマ Edama Fuma, Dark Shadow *47/102 幽具ポイズ *48/102 スパイキースパイク Spikyspike *49/102 GARIGARI・ナッパム / 一触即死 *50/102 ガチャベス ／ガチャガチャ・スクランブル Gachabeth 1 / Gachagacha Scramble *51/102 爆烈マグマロイヒ *52/102 カリー・ポッター Curry Potter *53/102 バッドドッグ・マニアクス Baddog Maniac *54/102 アネモⅢ Anemo III *55/102 タラトゥイユ・パンツァー / デリシャ・スパーク Taratuil Panzer / Delica Spark *56/102 どん Hanamida Don *57/102 クロス倍九郎 *58/102 メルセデスベントゥー Mercedesbentoo *59/102 ダスティン・ジョーバー Dustin Jorber *60/102 The カップラー漢 *61/102 ヤッタレロボ *62/102 の ヴィンチ Vinci, Pure White Will *63/102 越境の意志 ドナート *64/102 防護の意志 ランジェス *65/102 雷翼の精霊サイスリス *66/102 ♪響け慟哭 奏でよ旋律 *67/102 オカリオ Okario, Play Music *68/102 ♪響け慟哭 奏でよ旋律 *69/102 ♪正義の意志にひれ伏せ *70/102 ♪銀河の裁きに勝てるもの無し *71/102 無罪 TV-30 TV-30, Moral *72/102 -10 DS-10, Through *73/102 宮の見張り ヌメーン *74/102 フェイント・クロウラー Feint Crawler *75/102 *／肆幻フィッパード／* *76/102 */ ルタチノ/* */ Looterchino, Reigen /* *77/102 */ チュパカル/* */ Chupacal, Reigen /* *78/102 パラダイム・パラダイスLab. *79/102 パラリラ・セーリング Paralira Sailing *80/102 ア・ストラ・センサー A Stra Sensor *81/102 ムガ 丙-三式 *82/102 バッド・パンデイロ Bad Pandeiro *83/102 死圧医 ユビー *84/102 マルクス・エンゲルス Marx Engels *85/102 幽影スピナ・ペドロ *86/102 幽具ギャン *87/102 幽鬼キザノッコ *88/102 絶王の遺言 絶王の遺言 *89/102 ホッピーホップ Hoppyhop *90/102 南風の奇行士ピュセン 南風の奇行士ピュセン *91/102 DOKIDOKI・ザイナマ DOKIDOKI Zainama *92/102 アッカン・ペロケット Akkan Perocket *93/102 PAIPAI・ピンナポー PAIPAI Pinnapo *94/102 TEKUTEKU・ボンバヘイ TEKUTEKU Bonbahei *95/102 - ! KAMASE-BURN! *96/102 ワイラビⅣ Wairabi IV *97/102 でこぽんぽこ Dekoponpoko *98/102 孤高の圧 Highest Press *99/102 ちゃばか殿さま Mr Chabakadono *100/102 ウォッシャ幾三 Washer Ikuzo *101/102 ドゥーユーノーミー Doyouknowme *102/102 ・チャージャーSuper Gacharange Charger Cycles Cycle 1 (A cycle of .) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Cycle 2 (A cycle of .) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Cycle 3 (A cycle of .) * — * — * — * — * — back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Cycle 4 (A cycle of vanilla Gacharange Creatures.) *Colorless - The Cupramen * — Vinci, Pure White Will * — TV-30, Moral * — ムガ 丙-三式 * —Hoppyhop * — Wairabi IV back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| back.png| Gallery Trivia *This is the first DMRP set with 3 Master Cards. *This is the first set that features a water card with a Master Card rarity. *This set increases the number of Ultra Golden Cards from 5 to 7. *Cards with a note (♪) in the name appeared for the first time. *Due to the increased cost of producing the cards, the manufacturer suggested retail price (MSRP) has been raised from 150 yen to 160 yen. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs